


Despacito【何尚】

by Kuer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 何尚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuer/pseuds/Kuer
Summary: 听尚老师唱这首歌，看着歌词脑子里想的都是两个人的温存。又是爱尚老师的一天，一篇3000+车。





	Despacito【何尚】

**Author's Note:**

> 听尚老师唱这首歌，看着歌词脑子里想的都是两个人的温存。又是爱尚老师的一天，一篇3000+车。

酒桌上张鹤伦又给何九华倒了杯酒“九华你这不行啊？喝啊，那么点养鱼呢！”

何九华看着已经端起酒杯的张鹤伦只能也端起来干了一杯，已经天旋地转的人往旁边一看是低头玩手机的尚九熙。

“哥，别倒了。真的喝不了。”何九华一个没看住杯里又被倒上半杯。

“哥，来咱喝一杯。”尚九熙收到何九华求助的眼神，只能放下手机参加了这场战争，两个东北人碰到一起喝酒场面顿时就演变的不一样了。啤的一口干了，换成白的几个花生豆就劝进去一杯白酒。两杯白酒进去尚九熙原来清明的眼神也变得迷离了。

“行啊，老弟。”张鹤伦打着酒嗝拍着尚九熙的肩膀转向了一边独自喝酒的张九泰。

“你咋样？”尚九熙戳了戳趴在桌子上的何九华。  
“有点晕，胃里翻腾着呢。”何九华摆摆手，抬起头看着喝的微微脸红的尚九熙“你们东北的是不是有血脉优势啊？”

尚九熙本来光喝啤的不至于喝醉，掺两杯白的喝的脑袋都疼“去你的吧，你不求我，我能这样。怎么不喝死你！”  
“扶我去趟卫生间。”何九华靠近尚九熙在耳边说了一句。

冰凉的水扬到脸上，天旋地转的感觉被驱赶走了。何九华从兜里掏出来一块水果糖扔进嘴里，缓解嘴里苦涩的感觉。

一只手拦到身前，尚九熙挑挑眉靠在墙上问“不给我一块？”

“糖你也要？”何九华手在兜里一摸索，连张糖纸都没摸到。看着尚九熙舔过泛着粉嫩的嘴问“真要？”

“我就要块糖，看你墨迹的。”脑袋被抵在墙上的尚九熙看着眼前放大的人脸一下蒙了，甜意混着酒味从舌尖炸开。

尚九熙也没真想要糖，不过是知道何九华身上带着糖总是给秦霄贤一块心里别扭的也想要一块。可是这个时候舌尖顶着何九华的舌尖，尚九熙有点后悔了。没事瞎要什么！

何九华倚在洗手池上，看着捂着嘴的尚九熙笑了。“就一块，给你了！”

“你喝的脑袋进水了吧。”尚九熙把糖吐到地上，扯过何九华的衣服吼道。

“我脑子里都是你，还哪能进水。”何九华按住尚九熙的脖子脑袋又靠了上来。

骂人的话被憋了回去，看着何九华泛着笑的眼睛尚九熙觉得这人绝对是喝大了。咬紧的牙关因为何九华逐渐下移的手吓得逐渐松动，得逞后被逐渐攻破的唇齿纠缠在一起。

“你喝多了，我送你回去。”喘的说话连不成句的尚九熙推开何九华转身跑回酒桌。拿着两人的东西说了句话就走。

车上何九华不知道是真的喝多了还是装的，一手拽着尚九熙的衣服一手搂着尚九熙的腰。尚九熙一手把着岌岌可危的衣领一手想要扒开何九华放在腰间的手。

“小伙子，是这吧？”司机问尚九熙。

“哎，对您前面停就行。谢谢您。”尚九熙急出了一头汗也没掰开何九华的手。

“用不用帮忙，我看你朋友喝的挺多。”

“没事，叔您忙您的。”还没等尚九熙说话，何九华松开尚九熙说了句话开了车门就下车了。

尚九熙紧跟着下了车，过去扶住走路晃悠的何九华。“你下回喝不了就别和伦哥硬喝。”

“不喝多，你也不和我回家啊。”何九华笑着挎着尚九熙的胳膊往家走。

尚九熙的两只手被何九华抓住，上衣被推到了胸前。何九华另一只手按在尚九熙的腰上，趴在尚九熙的耳边。“腰疼不疼？”

尚九熙是想到，来到何九华家绝对不可能这么简单放自己出来，可是这种绝对压制的感觉尚九熙不敢相信。

平日里看着秦霄贤和何九华闹的时候两个人劲都差不多，这怎么到了自己就不一样了。  
“你管我疼不疼，你丫松开别跟我犯浑。”汗水流进眼睛，尚九熙眨了几下眼睛酸的睁不开了，挣扎的更厉害。

当的一声，何九华从床上被掀翻。尚九熙坐起来看着突然没了声的何九华暗叫不好。

“你怎么样，没事吧。”尚九熙蹲下来想拉何九华起来。

“尚宇直，你什么时候能开窍？我感觉等不到了。”何九华扯着尚九熙坐起来抱着尚九熙坐在地上。

“我开什么窍？你喝多了老实躺着醒酒，别作了。”尚九熙装着不明白，把一脑袋汗蹭到何九华身上。

“你三十的人了，你不知道我这是想干嘛。我心里有你，想跟你上床。”

被按在地上的尚九熙偷偷看了一眼何九华又赶紧闭上眼睛，一副任君宰割的样子。

“干嘛呢，我又没强上你。”何九华把尚九熙的衣服慢慢翻了上去，一只手攀上胸前搓揉着慢慢变硬的红豆。

“你就是逼我。”尚九熙扭了扭腰，瞪了一眼何九华。

“那你还这么配合？”何九华另一只手搭在了尚九熙的裤腰上，喜欢穿运动裤就是好不用解开何九华的一只手就顺了进去。

握住慢慢抬头的性器，何九华笑的一脸得意。“我还以为尚老师清心寡欲。”

撸动套弄的花样变换着，尚九熙逐渐加重呼吸。坐起身主动吻上何九华，自己褪掉了裤子。

何九华吻在尚九熙的脖子上，温热的气息喷洒在尚九熙的锁骨上。下意识缩着脖子，何九华一口咬在尚九熙的耳垂上。  
“我真喜欢看你这样，特别好看。”何九华感受着尚九熙快要到了，加快了手上的撸动。

射在手上和地毯上的精液让尚九熙十分羞愧，推着何九华要起来。  
“宝贝，着什么急。”何九华托住尚九熙的屁股，把人抱起来放到床上。

“喜欢趴着我干你，还是躺着干你。”何九华撕开一个安全套刚想套上被拦住了。

尚九熙拿过安全套放到嘴里，解开何九华的裤子跪在床上做了一个深喉用嘴套在了何九华的性器上。

原本就兴奋的性器因为尚九熙的动作变得更加坚硬，含住逐渐变大的性器的尚九熙不舒服的皱着眉。  
何九华揉着尚九熙的头发，嘴里不住发出闷哼。“怎么做你清楚的。”

得到肯定的人有了动力，舌头舔舐着囊袋不停的吞吐着巨大的性器。抵在喉咙的性器让尚九熙不舒服的眼角泛着眼泪，何九华心疼的想撤出来。

尚九熙伸手扶住何九华的腰不让他后退，脑袋一前一后的加快了嘴里的抽送。

何九华按住尚九熙的脑袋，挺动着腰几个深喉之后射了出来。安全套拦住了喷射出的精液，尚九熙用嘴扯掉何九华性器上的安全套。舔舐干净依旧坚挺的性器上残留的精液，直起身把胳膊搭在何九华肩上。

“来吧，你抱着我。我想你这样干我。”尚九熙用颤抖的声音告诉何九华自己的渴望，得到何九华一个粗鲁的吻。“嘶~你轻点！”

“靠！我他妈爱死你这个模样。”何九华趴在尚九熙耳边喊着“Sube ”

一根带着润滑油的手指插入，尚九熙尽量放松的穴口还是咬得何九华不敢抽送。

“行了，你赶紧的。我受得住！”尚九熙感受了一下并没有很难受，就开始催促何九华。

“你别急啊，后头还有呢。这儿以后得和我相处很久呢，第一回就干坏了可不行。”何九华给尚九熙顺顺毛安慰明明紧张却装的无所谓的尚九熙。

第二根，第三根手指进来尚九熙脑门还是渗出汗水。越发加快的收缩暴露了主人紧张的心里，何九华摸着尚九熙的头轻声说“文博没事，信我就疼一会，马上就舒服了。”

性器一点点顶入被开发的后穴，被撑开的穴口涨的发疼。尚九熙一口咬在何九华肩膀上，疼的脑门上挤出不少汗珠。

何九华抬手给尚九熙擦汗，腰上慢慢挺入性器。感受着性器全部进入，尚九熙松开牙看着泛着红色牙印的肩膀说“来吧。”

何九华用手在尚九熙紧绷的后背轻拍着，感觉到尚九熙一点点放松的后背轻声趴在耳边说“你轻点夹，紧的我不敢动。”

尚九熙也是被逼急了，跪在床上的腿要支撑不住开口骂到“你他妈能不能来了？”

何九华一边亲吻着尚九熙的耳垂，一边开始挺动着腰。感受着性器被肉壁紧紧包裹，一点点摩擦着尚九熙的凸起。  
“以后这个就给你一人的，你就我一人的。好不好。”

尚九熙感受着身体内窜起的奇异电流，换了个姿势张开手让何九华抱着自己。趴在何九华的肩上，感受着他的鼻息撒在自己的后颈。呻吟一点点从嘴里喊出来，尚九熙感受着身体被完全进入的快感慢慢松开抱着何九华的手。

只有两个人连接的地方承受着重量，进入到最深尚九熙呻吟声叫到最大声。  
“啊，何九华你可别后悔。这不是玩玩就算了的那种，你承诺了就不能散。”

何九华吻上尚九熙不断呻吟的嘴，挺动着腰不断加重在凸起上的摩擦。被刺激的甬道收缩的更紧，夹住何九华的性器。

何九华感觉到越来越快速的收缩，也加快了腰上的挺动。伴随着尚九熙略带哭腔的求饶，何九华顶在最深处感受着肉壁带来的压迫以及穴内分泌出的汁水浇在性器上。

何九华亲在尚九熙脸上，抽送着性器带着嗤嗤的水声问尚九熙。“没有戴套，介不介意。”

高潮后的尚九熙迷迷糊糊的亲吻着何九华，摇摇头“没事，就在里面吧。”

精液冲击在壁上，收缩的穴口阻止何九华的撤出。

何九华亲吻着尚九熙轻揉着尚九熙的臀肉“放松，我给你清理了。不然明天不舒服。”

尚九熙躺在浴缸看着何九华给冲洗，噘着嘴喊了一句“我腰疼！”

“哎，一会给你揉。”何九华听出来尚九熙撒娇的语气，捏了一把尚九熙的臀肉看着满身吻痕的尚九熙停不住的乐。

“你是不是早想着这一天呢？”

“是，我觉得你迟早是我的。不过这一天不够，还有以后得很多天呢。”

“我觉得难，一次我就累。”尚九熙用脚踢了踢何九华。

“那是我还不好，没伺候好你。”何九华抓住尚九熙的脚给人慢慢揉着腿。

“勉强合格，我也算喜欢吧！”尚九熙冲着何九华抿着嘴乐，仰过头享受按摩。


End file.
